outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Foul Deeds Will Rise
|image = File:Margaretted.jpg |caption = Margaret and Ted rob the Bowls club. |season = 1 |number = 7 |airdate = August 23, 2005 |writer = James Griffin |director = Jonathon Brough |previous = But Never Doubt I Love |next = My Dearest Foe }} Synopsis Grandpa announces that he and Margaret are moving away together - but not before one last job. Jethro and Caroline decide to 'out' themselves as a couple. When blackmail fails, Loretta faces the horror of going to school. Plot A big day approaches for the West clan. Well, for Cheryl and Jethro – and the rest of the family are going to join in whether they want to or not. It’s Jethro’s admission to the Bar, his final hurdle in becoming a fully-fledged lawyer. Meanwhile, DS Judd is itching to send a letter to the Law Society opposing Jethro’s admittance to the bar – due to his criminal connections – i.e. his family. All he needs is an excuse. This ‘excuse’ may very well turn out to be Grandpa, who stuns the family by announcing that he and Margaret are moving to Tauranga to live together. Cheryl is delighted; until Loretta throws cold water on her party by telling her “Margaret” used to be “Mark” – Grandpa’s old cellmate from Mt Eden Prison – and is an escaped convict. Cheryl may be able to rationalize her way out of that one – the police won’t be looking for a middle-aged woman, will they? – but she’d have kittens if she knew Grandpa and Margaret are planning one last job before heading to Tauranga; robbing the local bowls club. Loretta is putting in a rare guest appearance at Shadbolt High, when she is tackled by a teacher, Mr Smail, who reminds her of the speech she’s due to make this weekend as part of her NCEA Stage 1 requirements. Not wanting to be bothered with such trivia, Loretta confronts Caroline, using the incriminating photos to demand she get Smail off her case. This is about when Loretta’s carefully coordinated life of truancy and manipulation starts to unravel. Her attempt to dissuade Grandpa from moving to Tauranga by invoking the memory of Rita, his ex-wife, leads only to threats and accusations from Margaret – Loretta is an evil bitch – just like her grandmother. Jethro and Caroline, meanwhile, decide that enough is enough with the blackmail; time to call Loretta’s bluff. Which is bad for Loretta because she doesn’t have the photos any more; they went up in flames when Grandpa’s house burnt down. Without this hanging over their heads Jethro and Caroline can be a real couple. Caroline celebrates; but Jethro seems less keen on that idea. Loretta, meanwhile, is faced with the dreaded prospect of going back to school – she has nothing left to live for… Except taking revenge on Margaret for stealing her Grandpa and sullying the memory of her beloved Grandma. This she does by sending anonymous package to Judd, tipping him off to the link between escaped prisoner “Mark” and “Margaret”. Everything comes to a head on the night of Loretta’s speech – which is also the night of the bowls club robbery. Cheryl discovers Jethro has a girlfriend – Caroline Darling, his old English teacher. Grandpa and Margaret go about their nefarious business. The old team is back together and everything goes without a hitch. Loretta gives her speech at the school hall. There’s an empty chair where Grandpa should be sitting – and in the course of her speech she puts it all together; where he is and what he’s doing. Speech over, Loretta is out of there in a hurry – stealing Smail’s car and heading off into the night. Job done, with thousands of dollars in their hot hands, Grandpa and Margaret are splitting up – to meet again tomorrow, to head for Tauranga. He decides to walk home, walk off the adrenaline of the heist, leaving Margaret in the car with the money. Which is when Loretta strikes; she delivers Margaret with her ultimatum: skip town and leave Grandpa alone, or risk being nabbed by the police and sent back to prison. The next morning, Cheryl hears on the news about a professional safecracking job that took place last night at a Henderson bowling club. Cheryl questions Loretta – was Grandpa really in bed when she got home last night? Definitely, Loretta assures. Besides, Grandpa wouldn’t be capable. Grandpa shuffles in, vague and disorientated – has Margaret called? She promised to call. So it is Jethro’s big day. Cheryl is as proud as punch as her number one son is admitted to the Bar. Judd doesn’t get to send his letter. And Loretta has defeated Margaret and saved her Grandpa from the clutches of the trannie. But does she feel happy? No, she does not because Grandpa is a crushed man; a hollow shell of what he was with Margaret in his life. Loretta tries to cheer him by reassuring him that she’ll always be there for him. He shoots her an odd, piercing look. Sometimes she’s just like her grandmother. Loretta has to admit that she’s been told that very thing. Category:Season One